


Falling Stars

by FindMeIfYouDare



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling Stars, Reader-Insert, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeIfYouDare/pseuds/FindMeIfYouDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac catches a falling star and makes a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Stars

You honestly don’t know why you decided to take the dare. It’s not that you’re afraid of heights but you certainly have a healthy respect for the number of bones you could break if you fell. And yet here you are climbing to the top of the goddamn tree so you could hang the remaining stars. If you fall you’re blaming Lydia for daring you in the first place and Scott and Stiles for calling you a chicken. Not that Allison was any better laughing and saying how she’d seen you do scarier things. 

It was for the Starlight Festival which the town held every fall and the school allowed students to skip last period and help decorate. So here you all were tasked with hanging beautiful, silver stars from the trees. Most of the trees were fairly small and you all could use a step ladder to reach the top but one tree was larger than the rest and required climbing it to cover its entirety with stars. That’s when Lydia dared you to climb it leading to your current predicament. 

“Come on (f/n) we don’t have all day!” yells Lydia as she and the rest of your friends stand under the tree watching you.

You can hear them laughing and joking as you climb higher. “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” you call out as you grab the next branch and haul yourself up another few feet away from the safe, solid ground.

“This is the last tree so once you’re done we get to leave,” Scott says as he and Stiles start talking about what the five of you could do with the rest of the afternoon.

“If I don’t die first,” you sigh as you finish hanging the last of the stars and relax against the branch to admire your handiwork. “Not too shabby.” With a grin you enjoy the way the sunlight hits the stars making the tree seem to sparkle. Shifting on your branch you lean too far one way and let out a short scream as you topple over the side.

“Hey guys where’s (f/n)?” asks Isaac coming over to the group just as you let out your scream. Looking up he barely has time to hold out his arms as you fall right into them a couple stars you’d knocked lose fluttering down with you.

Your eyes are wide with shock and you cling to Isaac as he holds you securely in his arms a grin forming on his lips as the worry fades. “Wow I’ve never caught a falling star before. Does this mean I get a wish?”

You open your mouth to give a snarky reply but nothing comes out. Finally with a blush covering your cheeks you mutter, “Well why the hell not.”

With a sneaky grin that has you wishing he’d put you down Isaac leans in and whispers his wish in your ear making you let out a nervous laugh as you blush harder. Your friends watch still shocked by your sudden fall and rescue as you lean up and kiss Isaac. 

“I get to catch the next star,” you hear Stiles say as you pull back from Isaac a grin on your face.


End file.
